<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beautiful Feeling by majimarkjin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830607">Beautiful Feeling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/majimarkjin/pseuds/majimarkjin'>majimarkjin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, F/M, GOT7 is mentioned, Gen, Late Night Conversations, M/M, gender-neutral, i just love jae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:27:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/majimarkjin/pseuds/majimarkjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>DAY6 AU Prompt:</p><p>"Tell me something you're scared of saying out loud."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jaehyung | Jae/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beautiful Feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My second one-shot. It is purely based from my imagination now though unlike the first one which I would like to forget.</p><p>Anyway, I'm whipped for Jae lately and this is one of the results of it.</p><p>Happy reading!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"Tell me something you're scared of saying out loud."</em> Jae whispered as they lie on the green grass, staring at the vast midnight sky.</p><p>The night started out with smiles, jokes, and laughters from you and Jae, but as the sky got darker, the deeper and more serious your conversation went.</p><p>"I..." You paused, turning to Jae who was already looking at you.</p><p>
  <strong>"I think I love you."</strong>
</p><p>Jae's eyes widened and his mouth slightly parted at the confession, but it was so quick, his teasing smile was already back on his lips as he spoke.</p><p>"Are you confessing to me or saying the lyrics of a GOT7 song?" </p><p>You scowled at him before hitting his chest lightly.</p><p>
  <em>The jerk even managed to laugh!</em>
</p><p>You were about to remove your hand from his chest, but he had quickly gotten ahold of it and you swore you could feel his erratic heartbeat. Or maybe it was just you.</p><p>"Hey, you haven't asked me yet," Jae said, his smile still intact on his lips, but he seemed slightly uneasy. You were pretty sure now that his heart was beating faster than normal.</p><p>You tried to remove your hand once again, but his grip only tightened and his smile only widened.</p><p>"Ask you what?" You muttered, feeling embarrassed at what was happening.</p><p>"What I am scared of saying out loud." Jae huffed then rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Well, <em>then</em> <em>tell me something you're scared of saying out loud, Jae.</em>" You complied while rolling your eyes at him.</p><p>You felt his grip on your hand loosened up and you were about to remove it, but he suddenly intertwined your fingers together. His eyes found yours and even from the little light you have, you could see his eyes sparkling brightly as he stared at you.</p><p>Jae has always been beautiful in your eyes and you know that will never change.</p><p>"I can't tell it with words though," Jae said and took a deep breath before continuing.</p><p>"<em><strong>The word love isn't enough for this beautiful feeling</strong></em>, but I guess I love you too would suffice for now until I learn or create a word for this," He said, motioning his heart by patting his chest with your hand and you saw his smile slowly turned into a grin.</p><p>"Or should I sing Page too?" Jae added and laughed.</p><p>You let go of his hand just to smack his chest once again. He groaned, getting ahold of your hand (again) to stop you from hitting him (again) and for him to be able to hold your hand too, but he wouldn't admit the latter part, of course.</p><p>"That was almost sweet, but you just have to be a tsundere, don't you?" You said, not being able to stop the smile on your face.</p><p>Jae chuckled, pulling you closer to him before whispering, <strong>"You love me anyway."</strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it!!</p><p>Also, can you guys please leave some suggestions about what I should do or write next? I'm new to this and want my works to improve. </p><p>Thank you!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>